Lockheed
by melissarxy1
Summary: This is a prequel of sorts of my formally untitled story My Own Home this is about how Kitty and little Lockheed found each other.


Author's Note- This idea came to me and it was cute so I decided to use it. The song is "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden. I'm rewriting Lockheed's history by saying that he's not an alien.  
  
Second note to any one new to Lockheed, he does have a bit of an English accent and he can talk (but will only do so to Pete).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lockheed  
  
~*~  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty yawned as she parked the jeep. She was over a hundred miles away from Wolverine and Storm's camp, but if she drove any more she'd pass out. With a soft sigh she let the seat to the jeep fall back and closed her eyes. Soon she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I know it feels like the walls are closing in on you  
  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take any more  
  
~*~  
  
In the forest  
  
Lockheed took a drink of water before smelling it, a car. He cocked his head to one side. /A human, here?/ Suspicious, he took to flight and landed in a tree peering down. The human was a girl, almost a woman. Lockheed watched her as she tossed in her sleep.  
  
He had the strangest urge to fly to her and comfort her but fought it. She was a human, they had killed the others of his kind. He saw her arm phase through the seat and started, /okay, maybe not completely human./  
  
~*~  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
  
~*~  
  
In the jeep  
  
Kitty awoke feeling an odd feeling that she was being watched. She shrugged and went to start the jeep. A gun blast went into the hood and the jeep wouldn't start. Kitty's eyes widened as she saw the two men approach. She started to just phase through the ground when she realized that she couldn't phase at all.  
  
"It's a damper field," the first man smirked. "We use it to keep muties like you from being able to get away." He got leveled the gun at her head. "Get out and face me." She obeyed feeling terrified.  
  
"Good girl," the second smirked. "Now-" he wasn't able to continue that due to the stream of flame that interrupted him.  
  
"What in the Hell?" the first asked. The flame merely grew stronger. The man began shooting all around him. There was a crash and the flame came from a different level but it kept coming.  
  
~*~  
  
You're caught in a one way street  
  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away  
  
And you feel like you can't face the day  
  
~*~  
  
Lockheed didn't know what had possessed him to help her, a human, but when he saw those men and saw that they were going to hurt her he knew he had to do something. He began to let stream after stream of flames out. The one man got out the metal thing that brought pain and Lockheed heard a loud bang. He fell out of the tree feeling the pain in his front leg. He kept on using his flames though until they ran. He then collapsed exhausted.  
  
He saw the girl as she crept over to him and peered at him. "You saved my life," she murmured. He felt himself being moved and growled softly. "Don't do that," she chastised. "I'm here to help." She carried him away to her jeep and, after fixing it, started driving.  
  
~*~  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
  
You'll breathe again  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty didn't know where she was taking the little dragon but he had been hurt to save her. He needed her now. She pulled into a driveway of an old cabin and carried him inside. She looked around finally finding a first aid kit. "Okay, listen up, dragon," Kitty said. "Some of this is going to hurt but it's for your own good."  
  
She cleaned, disinfected, and stitched up his leg. He remained passively still although he still growled from time to time. She then went to a room where a bed sat and laid down exhausted.  
  
~*~  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please  
  
To tame your wild, wild heart  
  
~*~  
  
Lockheed walked into the room where his co-rescuer slept. She was once again tossing and turning. He flew over to the window, which was open, a crack. He started to squeeze out. He heard her softly whisper "No."  
  
He knew she didn't know he was leaving, but still... "Bloody hell," he muttered before he sighed, flew up to the bed, and curled up next to her. She relaxed immediately and wrapped her arms around him. Lockheed smiled. It reminded him of when his brothers and sisters would sleep together. Perhaps this human wasn't so bad. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with the thought: I'm home.  
  
~*~  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note- There it is, if anyone was wondering where Lockheed came from in the newly titled "My Own Home" that's the story. I hope you enjoyed. R&R 


End file.
